


Underneath Your Beskar

by AlohaNozomi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlohaNozomi/pseuds/AlohaNozomi
Summary: Mando x reader smut. This is actually my very first smut I have ever written and completed and published! Enjoy!
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Underneath Your Beskar

She trudged through the woods of the moon called Endor in search of a quarry that was becoming quite hard for anyone to find. Quite a few bounty hunters got the puck at their guilds or directly from their bosses. Even Din Djarin received it. Her “arch-nemesis.” Well, maybe he wasn’t exactly that but, more of a competitor. Why? He is a Mandalorian… and so is she. They were both foundlings and had gone through their training together as young children. There was never a dull moment between them. They were always bickering and fighting. Their adoptive parents even made them sparring partners during their training. It was the only way to get them to shut up sometimes. 

Now that her and Din were older now it didn’t get as bad. Then again, they didn’t ever see much of each other anyways. That was until she had gone on this mission for the quarry. He was a well known smuggler throughout the galaxy and who had friends in high and mysterious places. Instead of finding him, she ran right into the Razor Crest instead. 

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” she said as she stopped dead in her tracks on her hunt through the woods. The ship hissed and she knew it had just landed. Engines were being shut down. The Razor Crest belonged to none other than Din and she was very interested as to why he was here. He would normally go out onto some wild planet or something else on the further edge of the galaxy but, here he was. She took a knee on the forest floor behind some bushes and was startled a bit as she heard the door hiss open. 

He walked down the ramp of his ship moving his neck from side to side, stretching. 

She watched the male Mandalorian as he slowly looked around into his surroundings. She stared. She didn’t remember his shoulders being so broad and how tall he was or the way his beskar armor was glinting in the light of the stars. She even noticed that he finally had a signet. A mudhorn. Now maybe she had some attraction towards the rivaling Mandalorian. She pondered it and questioned it every time she would see him on other planets and the same thing went for this situation now. 

He abruptly stopped looking around, head snapping and facing the direction to the bushes in which she was hiding. She knew he could see her. They have a special vision in their visors to do so. Her heat radiated from her body. His hand was already slowly going for his blaster but stopped and put his hand back down. She was able to release the breath that she was holding in. He stared into her direction for what seemed like an eternity. She has never been as anxious as she was now to just up and run. This was embarrassing. Forbidden thoughts flooded her mind. She didn’t want to believe she really did have a thing for him but, again, here we are. So, let’s admit it, she’d thought of him quite a few times during those late nights that she couldn’t sleep. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a jet pack revving up. She bolted as he took off towards her in the bushes. The forest had grown darker and she turned on her night vision as she ran. As she darted through the trees she looked back to see him gaining on her and decided to use her pack as well. 

She trembled trying to find the buttons and almost fell over a tree trunk. Relief hit her as fire and air came to life from the pack and lifted her off into the air. She flew up and out of the woods above the treetops. She hovered above them and looked around to realize that she didn’t see him anywhere near her at this point. There’s no way that she had already lost him.

Something hard hit her from above and she recognized it was Din. They went hurdling down towards the forest floor. She tried to release herself from his iron grip but couldn’t. She balled her self up in a fetal position and landed a front kick to his chest instead. He maxed the speed on his pack as she did this and it sent her almost falling faster but, he caught her. She clung onto him this time.

At this point she just decided to give up at this point and deal with the cards at hand. She was caught eye-fucking THE Mandalorian. Otherwise known as Mando. To her, it was Din. So yes, she couldn’t get out of his grip and escape him. Curse the tired muscles that plagued her from lack of sleep the past few days. One of her flaws. That was one thing that Din liked about her: she clung to her humanity and still acknowledged her human flaws even after all the wreckage they faced in their lives as young children. She was known for being fair but fierce and knew when to show her emotions and when not to. 

“We’re going back to the Razor Crest,” he said. “You owe me an explanation!”

“You’ll have to figure out how to get it out of me Din! Can you even accomplish that?”

He ‘hmphed’ softly and looked ahead as he flew towards his ship with the female Mandalorian in tow. 

  
  


*************************************************************************************************************

  
  


The fire was warm… even if you’re tied up to a tree with your hands above your head. She managed to drift to sleep a bit as she waited for him to put “his kid” away to bed. Everyone who was anyone Din stole the bounty from some former Empire member. The bounty on Din’s head was no longer valid though. She looked up when she heard his footsteps coming down from the ramp of his ship. She watched him as he went and sat down on a large rock close to her. He picked up a twig on the ground and twirled it in his fingers then threw it into the fire. 

He looked her way and sighed. 

“What is your problem Din Djarin?” she asked loudly.

“Seems to me you’re the one that has the problem. You spied on me… Did you get a good look?” If his helmet was off you would’ve seen his face all smug. She knew it.

Her reply was a loud 

and the roll of her eyes.

Now Din Djarin had his theories about this woman. She didn’t know it but, he’s seen her stare plenty of times when they’ve had encounters in the past and have had some interesting conversations at a few cantinas in the past too. One thing was for certain; he was going to find out tonight just what her intentions (if she had any) and her thoughts were. He got up from the rock he was sitting on and walked over to her. It was too bad she couldn’t see his face because she would’ve seen the smug smile as he looked up at her bound hands. 

She got a bit nervous as he walked slowly over and even more as he tilted his head up a bit. It was as if he was thinking about something. She had no idea why he had tied her hands up in the first place but, the action itself simply seemed... arousing. This scared the female Mandalorian. He placed both hands on either side of her and she held her breath. His helmet was inches close to hers. 

Now on Mandalore, two helmets touching was an act of affection. It was usually a kiss. She had seen her adoptive mother and father touch helmets and they had done so to her. Of course it wasn’t the same as touching lips but, they took an oath to never take off their helmets. That was the life of a Mandalorian. This is the way. 

“We can do this the easy way or the hard way. You can tell me why you’re here 

you can tell me why you were spying in the bushes over there,” Din said as he motioned his head to the side. 

“You really think I’m just going to tell you everything, huh?”

Din waited five seconds and then quickly ran his hand up under her helmet and softly grabbed her face. An audible gasp came from her lips. She’s never felt anyone’s hands on her face for a very long time, much less ones with gloves. Din’s gloves. Her heart pounded and she slowly replied, “there was… a quarry that I was after. That’s the only reason I’m here. I-I didn’t expect company… especially another Mandalorian.”

“Why do you hate me?” His hands softened even more and his fingers moved along her cheek and down her jawline. 

“I don’t! I never have. Even as children. I just always saw you as friendly competition.” Her shoulders shrugged and you could hear that she was toying with him. 

“Good,” he said. “I have never hated you… I actually admire your personality. Don’t get too cocky though. We’re not done here yet. Your charms won’t weaken me. But, since you don’t hate me you must really, really… like me then?” His thumbs now traced her lips. Through his gloved hands he imagined her lips to be a pinkish color and as he could feel them a bit they were definitely full and soft. 

She jerked her head to the side to try and get away from his hands. She signed and calmly spoke, “you already have your answers, Din. Now let me go about my business. We can part as friends… o-or acquaintances. Whichever you prefer.” 

“But you were spying, m’lady,” he said. “Maybe this will give me some more answers…” He then ran his hand gently over her stomach, then to her sides and up her back. He did it over her armor first then he went as much underneath it as he could. 

“D-Din!!”

“Tell me,” he said softly, “Tell me what I’ve always known. You can’t hide from me, sweetheart. Nobody can.” 

That was very much a threat. His hands went to the straps of her armor and started undoing them. His heavy breathing gave her chills. He was anxious. Her shoulder pads came off. She tilted her head to him and gave him a soft, slow reply, “I will tell. You. Nothing.”

He sighed and started undoing her chest plate. “Well then, shall we continue?”

His hands ran over the black, long sleeve shirt she wore under her armor. It was a tight fabric that showed much of her upper figure.His hands ran across her breast and she moaned quietly and she pushed her chest forward slowly, trying not to make it obvious. He ignored the gestures and went down to the armor on her legs. Again, skin tight, black fabric covered her. He was on his knees by now and ran his hands up her legs and her ass. She moaned a bit louder this time. 

“That’s right, Din,” she said laughing playfully and sighing. “Worship… me….” She placed one foot on his shoulder and he paused to look up at her. “Perhaps then you’ll get answers out of me.” 

Din chuckled at her bargain. “I think I got all the answers I need now.” 

He took off her one boot that was on his shoulder and then the other one. He traced his hands, once again, all along her legs, her ass, breast and then her arms. He took off her gloves to reveal such soft and delicate hands. He traced the inside of her palms.

He touched his helmet to hers.

“Take off your gloves,” she said. 

Din quickly took them off and threw them both over his shoulder. He placed his hand under her helmet again and she let him cradle her face. He moved his thumb to her mouth and caught him by surprise when she opened it to place it in her mouth. He moaned. He switched it up and placed his index and middle fingers in next. He took them out after a bit and placed them down into her pants. Her voice cracked from her gentle cries as he ran two fingers up and down her wet entrance, enticing her bud to become engorged. She lifted a leg up to his hip and he caught it with his other hand. He played with her entrance by only placing a finger tip inside. He never went fully in and she whined and begged him for a full finger. Her clit throbbed.

“Please let me down now, Din! Please!” she begged. He slipped his hand out of her pants and slowly started to take his armor off. 

His voice was cracked from desire and although his helmet made his voice sound different you could hear the deep, honeyed baritone voice as he replied back to her wanting.

“I want you to feel how I felt all those years watching you.” His boots came off with a thud to the ground. He stood there waiting for her to reply before he could continue. 

“You have no idea Din Djaren.”

He pulled a knife from out of his armor on the ground and quickly cut her bonds from above her head. She threw her hands over his head while he threw his knife to the ground and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Their helmets touched once again. He lifted her shirt up to reveal her breasts bound by a cloth. Something some female Mandalorians did. She helped him to unravel it while he watched intently and grabbed onto her tits as soon as the cloth came unraveled. She arched backwards a bit into his arms as he lightly pinched her nipples and massaged her tits. He picked her up and carried her a little closer to the Razor Crest and the fire. It was getting a bit colder out. 

Din set her onto the ground and traced the contours of her breasts down to her hips.

“Everything must come off, Din. Except the obvious,” she said as she tugged at his waistband. She noticed his hard on showing through his pants and she went to grab it. She traced it with her index finger and heard his breathing start to shake. She took the head of his cock and traced it with her thumb and noticed that he already had liquid forming at his tip. 

“F-fuck!” he exclaimed and she ran circles on it. He grabbed her hand and pushed her back down onto the ground, stood up and took off his pants. 

“You’re gonna have to turn around while I take off my shirt,” he said to her and she obeyed and turned on her stomach.

“You’ll have to do the same, Din.”

“Not tonight,” he replied. “I don’t have the patience for that right now.”

She turned back around when he told her to do so. She stopped everything and stared at him. His body was hard and cut but scarred from battles from the past. His skin was the color of an olive toned tan. His cock was magnificent and she reached for it again. He stopped her to take off her pants and then her undergarments. He threw those to the ground and looked back at her in awe. He traced his fingertips lightly starting from her shoulders down her chest, her stomach and down her slit. She closed her legs as the sensation was all but too much for her. 

He quickly grabbed her legs from behind her knees and pushed them backwards, exploiting her pussy to him. He gasped seeing her slit open a bit to reveal deep pink, soft, wet flesh. She whined softly as he looked at her. She was dripping and he wished that he could taste her. She felt a soft breeze tease her already wet cunt and she cried out his name.

“I already told you… I was going to make you wait. So cry all you want, sweet girl.”

He kept one of her legs in his hand and put the other one down and ran his fingers up and down her slit again. He placed his fingers inside her and thumbed her bud. She arched her back and cried out as his fingers went in and out, anticipating her orgasm. He took his fingers back out now wet with her juices and then rubbed her clit with both fingers vigorously making her scream and shake. She tried to grab onto the dirt below her to brace herself but, once again, he stopped suddenly. 

“Oh Din! Please!”

“So you do want me, huh?” he asked while looking down at her. She could feel his eyes looking through his helmet and into her soul. 

“Yes,” she whispered and then got a bit louder, “yes! I always have There I said it!” Her hips arched trying to reach his cock. He grabbed it and pushed her back down. He slid the head of his cock at her entrance.

“Well… that wasn’t so hard now was it?” Before she could answer him he had already slowly inserted himself into her pussy. He was thick and she felt her entire center stretch open for him. A jab of pain jolted through her for a quick second and she cried out grabbing onto his forearms. He pushed both her legs backwards and leaned on them slightly while driving in and out of her. He sat up after a bit and placed his hands under her knees. He watched himself as he would disappear into her tight cunt. Fast and then slow. Every thrust was met by a mewl from his female Mandalorian. 

“I want to come!” she said in between his thrusts and her cries of pleasure. 

He stopped and spread her legs wider. His thrust was more animalistic now and harder and he grabbed onto her tits while doing so. She screamed and her eyes started to water. She moved her hand down to her center and played with her clit while he drove into her. As he watched her do this he let out a big “Fuck!”

“I-I-I’m gonna cu-” she was cut off by the stars in her eyes and the pang of pleasure throughout her body. She convulsed and gasped his name. Din kept thrusting into her, a bit slower now and continued to rub her clit when she had stopped. She cried out as he did this and he held her hands so she couldn’t stop him. Her body continued to shake and her legs trembled. He flipped her over on all fours. 

He rubbed his hands over her back and her ass then back up her body. She was still panting and shaking. He teased her sore entrance with the tip of his cock and she moaned. He caught her by surprise by slamming into her. 

“O-oh fuck Din! Fuck!” she panted as her tired body followed along with his thrusts. 

Within four more thrusts he had pulled out and spilled himself all over her ass. He moaned as his cock convulsed in his hands. He then wrapped one arm underneath her body and dragged her down with him onto the ground. Her head laid down on his chest, one leg placed on his. The night was quiet again. In the distance you could hear nocturnal creatures calling to their mates. A gentle breeze swept through the forest and gave them both goosebumps. Din wrapped his arms tighter around her and traced circles onto her shoulder. 

“So…” he said and paused.

“So what?” she replied.

“What happens now?” He tilted his head a bit to see her. 

She signed and replied back, “I’m still going after the quarry.”

There was a long pause. Din didn’t know what she would say if he asked her to accompany him. He wasn’t nervous to ask and he wouldn’t be too upset if she denied him. He wanted her to be comfortable with her decision. He wanted her to want to go if he asked. 

“My ship crashed a good few miles away,” she said. “It’s an older model. I was gonna have to get a new ship at some point but I was hoping to repair it within a few days.”

“Don’t,” he said. “... come with me.”

If only he could see the smile on her face. It's like he had read her mind. She was planning to ask him if he wouldn’t mind company anyways. 

“Two Mandalorians taking over the galaxy, huh?”

He chuckled softly at her response. He was relieved that she didn’t shoot him down. At least that's what it sounded like. She gently grabbed his helmet and faced him towards her putting their helmets together and said, “that sounds like a plan, Mando.”


End file.
